


A Naughty Puppy's Delights

by gattan_cae



Series: "Hardcore" Kinktober 2020 [19]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, F/F, Fem Galolio, Frottage, Genderbending, Genderswap, Kinktober 2020, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Petplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Scissoring, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattan_cae/pseuds/gattan_cae
Summary: Galo acts like a naughty little puppy and gets away with it while her mistress Lio is completely unaware.Kinktober day 19:  somnophilia
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: "Hardcore" Kinktober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949854
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	A Naughty Puppy's Delights

**Author's Note:**

> yeah it's dubcon but i also imagine they have something going on where Lio is ok with it and gave advance permission and wouldn't be upset if she ever found out, so i don't consider it straight noncon

Lio is a heavy sleeper. Now that she’s not constantly on the run, filled with necessary paranoia to keep her alive, she’s catching up on years on missed sleep. Consequently, when she goes down for the night, she’s out until ten hours has elapsed and not a moment sooner. Galo knows this all too well, and she also knows how to use it to her advantage. Last night Lio had dommed, after so many scenes with Galo domming, the change had felt nice and Galo reveled in being allowed to exercise her subby puppy side.

But it’s seven AM, Galo is properly awake and still wet after last night, her dreams just as horny as all the things as her wife had done to her. And said wife is still passed out, dead to the world, in the bed beside her. She’d teased Galo within an inch of her life, tying her up and stuffing her ass with a plug and pumping her clit and not once letting her come in the three hour scene. Then she’d passed out after cleaning Galo up, leaving her drooling and incomplete but with a strict parting order _not_ to finish herself. There was, of course, the promise of morning sex heavy in that threat, but it’s morning now and Galo _can’t wait._

Lio looks so enticing, naked and warm and fast asleep, her pale hair spilling across the pillow and lips parted. She wouldn’t tell Galo to stop like this, that puppies don’t get to top, that she needs to sit and wait to come. Galo could do whatever she wanted. She slides herself halfway on top of her little wife, sliding one hand down her lean belly through her curls and pressing her fingers into the syrupy wetness between Lio’s labia. She’s so hot and soft on the inside, her inner walls soft and giving underneath Galo’s questing fingers. She sighs into Lio’s hair, plunging her fingers in deeper, pumping them in and out, the wet noises audible even through the blanket. Galo’s getting so much wetter just like this; fingering her wife is good, but she can think of something _better,_ something that a horny little puppy would do to her mistress.

Galo situates herself between Lio’s spread legs and scoots forwards, ducking her head to lap at Lio’s soft little breasts and pink nipples like candies. Lio doesn’t stir, her breathing deep and even under Galo’s tongue. Galo whines and sits back, taking in the lithe body beneath her and the pink cunt just kissing her own between her legs. She cants her hips forwards, pressing their wet lips together and moaning quietly at the absolutely _sinful_ feeling. It makes a wet noise and Galo thrusts her hips up and forward, grinding her throbbing clit against her mistress’s.

She lets her puppy mind take over as she humps Lio, her little mistress, in her sleep—she knows she’s being a bad puppy, naughty girl, misbehaving and breaking rules, but it feels _so good._ She knows girl puppies aren’t supposed to hump, but it feels _so good._ She knows mistress isn’t even awake and she shouldn't be touching her right now, but it feels _so good._ Galo squishes and grinds their wet pussies and hard little clits together more desperately, fucking in short, sharp thrusts of her hips and panting openly. The blankets pool around her hips and she grabs onto Lio’s waist, anchoring herself and pulling her mistress in closer to hump her harder.

Hot, golden pleasure pools between Galo’s legs and if she had a tail, it’d be wagging right now for how good it feels. Her whines pitch needier and needier as she goes, mindlessly thrusting forward into that soft, wet heat between Lio’s lips, hands gripping her harder and harder. It snaps all at once and Galo comes in a rush, her hips stuttering forward unevenly as she howls softly. She slumps down over her mistress, suckling and pawing at her soft little chest as she rocks through her aftershocks, chasing both pleasure and comfort in her mistress’s body.

Eventually, bonelessly, Galo rolls off of Lio and lies beside her, twirling her fingers through her hair. It’s peaceful like that, warm and content, the sun glowing through the bedroom curtains and casting Lio in angelic light. Galo drifts in and out of dozing, made sleepy and pliable by her orgasm, and when she opens her eyes again, she meets Lio’s drowsy gaze.

“Good morning,” Lio rasps quietly.

“Morning,” Galo whispers back, a smile curling across her face.

“What’s that look for?” Lio smiles.

“Nothing,” Galo says as innocently as she can. Lio’s eyes narrow.

“You got off, didn’t you.”

Galo whines and averts her gaze guiltily, sliding back into puppy mindset. Lio’s hand appears between Galo’s thighs, fingers sliding through the sloppy mess of her pussy.

“You did,” Lio says, and sits up over Galo. “I told you not to and you disobeyed me. _Bad girl._ Spread your legs, puppy.”

Galo obeys, pouting up at Lio and cupping her own ample breasts, pushing them up and together in a bid to try to distract Lio from the punishment she’s about to dole out. It doesn’t work. Lio’s flat palm comes down on Galo’s pussy with a wet _smack_ and Galo yips. Lio smacks her again and Galo yelps, her clit still so sensitive from her orgasm.

“I wouldn’t have to do this if you were a good girl,” Lio says sternly. “And this wouldn’t hurt if you had obeyed me.” Galo whines wretchedly as Lio smacks her a third time, then smooths her fingers over and through the puffy red labia. “Have you learned your lesson?”

Galo nods, sticking her bottom lip out.

“Okay,” Lio concedes. “You can service me now.” She sits back and opens her legs for Galo, who scrambles eagerly to get a taste of her mistress’s pussy. It’s salty and juicy from Galo’s use of it earlier and Galo can even taste a little of herself there. She wiggles her hips happily, mimicking the wagging of a tail, and Lio chuckles as she strokes Galo’s head. Galo glows with dirty pleasure, knowing that Lio’s none the wiser that her puppy humped her to completion in her sleep and loved every second of it. She’d do it again in a heartbeat, punishment or no.


End file.
